Night Talks
by B. Wordsworth
Summary: No Yeerks, worries of impending doom, or that bloody two hour transformation limit to get in the way. Only a weary mother, an annoying pet Chihuahua & that darned creaky floor board. Tobias x Rachel A LONG one at that.
1. Chapter 1

**Night Talks**

Synopsis: No Yeerks, worries of impending doom, or that bloody two-hour transformation limit to get in the way. Only a weary mother, an annoying pet Chihuahua & that darned creaky floor board. Tobias x Rachel A LONG one at that.

Like the many, I feel that the epic love of Rachel and Tobias was unfairly, unjustly cut to an end (DAMN YOU TO HELL K.A. APPLEGATE!). No, I am not following the original plotline. Yes, this is an AU (alternate universe.) The characters might be OOC a bit…since I haven't watched/read Animorphs in well over three years. So minor detailing is a bit rusty.

- This is my first Animorphs fic.  
- No morphing abilities in **this** chapter. But if I DO continue...yes, morphing powers WILL arise.  
- I do know that **Tobias's real hair color is _dirty blonde_**. I just like the aspect of Tobias with darker hair…a bit more mysterious.  
- '_italics' _thoughts.

Read & Enjoy!

-:-

It had roused out of boredom really. Complete and utter, sheer and pure…boredom. And perhaps that mega-sized cup of coffee from Starbucks she had foolishly decided to drink before heading up for bed.

And now she was wide-awake, sprawled across her mattress bed and positively bored out of her mind, at 3:47 in the morning.

She had managed to finish all her homework assignments that were due that weekend, as well as the several essays she had forgotten to finish from last week. She also reorganized her stack of Cosmo-Girl magazines in chronological order, finding a surprise issue as far as June of 1993.

It was 2006.

Regardless of the date, such an insignificant detail, seventeen-year-old Rachel Berenson was subjected to counting the number of objects housed in her own room. There were seventy so far and that was just the scattered items strewn about her vanity dresser. It was only then, still 3:47, which she came to a resounding conclusion.

She was definitely not getting to sleep any time soon.

So with a grudging sigh, the girl lifted herself up from her mattress, the coils screeching at the sudden weight shift. She scuffled over to her window, undoing the latches and carefully easing them open.

She needed not to rouse the entire house from slumber.

The early-morning, late-night sky was a swirling display of pale pastel pinks and fading golden yellows, a twinge of shimmering orange surfacing in between. Or it could have been the sun. But that was of trivial detail.

What mattered more was that, in the faint distance, a lone figure was strolling casually along the vacant side-walks of her street. Who in there honest mind goes for a walk at 3:47, no wait, 3:48 in the morning?

Though, she certainly wasn't one to talk.

Rachel only shook her head and decided that it was best if she finally got some sleep. She was well about to shut her window shutters when, to her grandiose surprise, that fellow who had been walking about glanced up at her.

She felt her brow pucker, confusion etching her pretty features.

He looked so darned familiar…relatively tall, lanky, with a full head of short-cropped ebony-black hair, faintly curling at the tips. He wore a long-sleeved forest green sweater, with a half-circle neckline, of which was partially hidden by a heavy black leather jacket. The hem of the shirt was left untucked to tumble over a pair of loose-fitted black jeans, which in turn folded over a pair of black leather boots.

But most catching were his eyes, a startling shade of flashing amber-brown…almost golden, glowing nearly.

There was a moment where they simply stared at each other, gazes enigmatic and uncertain, but unwilling to look away. It took a full moment, the sudden movement of a curious hawk fluttering by, for Rachel to snap herself out of it.

She was just about to close her window when that fellow with the gold-glowing eyes caught her attention once more.

"What are you doing up so late?"

It wasn't the question which made the seventeen-year-old come to a sudden halt; it was the tone of which the inquiry was said. He said it with such general concern, with such genuine innocence...like that of a child asking their mother where children came from. She couldn't help but to respond.

"I could very well ask you the same question, Mystery Man." She murmured in turn, more then stunned at the flirtatious tone beneath her words.

The dark-haired male continued to look up at her, smiling faintly, with his fists jammed into his slack pockets. He lingered for a moment; almost studying her, before allowing himself to lower his gaze, staring at the sidewalk.

He wordlessly began to fall into motion once more, continuing his little stroll down the street. It was barely two steps before his attentions were caught.

"Where are you going?"

Rachel could not fathom one idea as to why she was talking to this man, this man of whom she knew nothing of, aside from the fact that he had the prettiest eyes she had ever come across.

He paused in mid-step, blinking, as he slowly turned around again to face the girl. Vast surprise painted his handsome features, brows lifted in perplexed wonder.

"Well it's," He took a quick glance at the watch encircling his left wrist. "…3:50 in the morning and I should be heading back home."

The seventeen-year-old remained silent. She was unsure of what to say, considering she had in fact just met the fellow, but only knew that she wanted him to stay longer. As he made a move to walk away, once again, the girl spat out the first thing that came to mind in sheer desperation.

"My names Rachel."

He stopped again, his back facing her as he lingered still in the pose for a moment. She had thought perhaps she had offended Mystery Man in some way or another; that he was going to continue on his tiny trek back home when he suddenly pivoted about.

"My names Tobias."

It was a rather unusual name, Tobias, certainly not something one would come across every day. Not a Michael or a Jake….a Tobias. He looked like a Tobias though, a bit unconventional, a bit enigmatic…something fresh and unexpected.

Something she strangely liked, very very much.

"You wanna talk some more, Tobias?"

Tobias remained quiet, expression unreadable, before finally nodding in agreement. He smiled.

"Sure."

-:-

And the nights after followed the same suit.

Rachel would purposely remain awake, idly tiding up her room of any clutter (though by the seventh night, she had tidied so much she was forced to make clutter to tidy), until the digital clock situated at her night stand would blare 3:00.

It was then, by ritual, she would quietly unlatch the fastenings of her window and carefully spread them open. She tried her best to keep still, since any move on her part would cause her doddering floor boards to creak and sound her presence to the rest of the house.

At 3:15, on the dot, he would arrive, dressed in a different sweater each time, but the jeans and favored leather jacket still the same. They would softly talk from her window to the ground below, chatting about everything and nothing for hours.

Like the planned government conspiracy about serving ten hot dog strips in a package yet only supplying eight buns in the bag. Or the heated debate about whether or not the egg came before the chicken, or vice versa (The egg had to come first, by Rachel's standards). And why orange-flavored jam is called marmalade, instead of just orange-flavored jam.

Yeah, the big stuff.

But on the thirteenth night, a particularly warm night, Mrs. Deetlemyer from across the street had allowed her pet Chihuahua Henrietta, a seven-year-old senile dog who constantly ran into the mailbox post each morning, to sleep outside.

As Tobias began to round the corner of Radcliffe Avenue and Stella Drive (the street which Rachel's house was erected), the tiny creature erupted into a barking dementia. The little beast then burst out into a full-blown run for the sable-haired male, missing his right leg and landing head first into a copse of bushes.

Tobias thought it best he leave early for this night, not wanting Henrietta to make a souvenir of any of his extremities.

He murmured a quick fair-well, much to the dismay of his female counterpart, before making a dash into the shadows. He didn't get too far, however, before a surprising proposition came to rise.

-:-

"Just come in my room then."

The eighteen-year-old Tobias came to a skidding halt at the suggestion, lazy brown eyes widening in surprise. Had he heard her right? Come in her room, her _bed_ room? At three something in the morning? Yes, some strange boy in a leather jacket, at three something in the morning, in their daughter's bed room.

That would certainly go well with her parents, if they ever discovered. And knowing his luck, they probably would.

He made a move to object; hands rising up in a helpless decline, but was forced to an unfair stop. She stared back at him with hazy pair of navy blue eyes, deep and soulful, and her thick mane of golden-yellow tresses spilling loosely about her shoulders.

She normally put her hair up, in a disheveled bun or pony-tail of some sort, that kind of thing. But tonight…her hair was down and she looked positively radiant. Though not to say she looked worse whether her hair was up or down, she just looked even lovelier then before.

But regardless of her style of hair that day; it was that plaintive, pleading gaze she cast him that forced him to stop. They were doleful with anguish, at his departure it seemed, almost watering with tears for him to stay.

His chest ached painfully at that.

So with a sigh, slowly trudging his way back to her house, he mumbled an uncertain affirmation to her offer. She was instantly aglow with joy, that 100-giga watt smile that had been plaguing Tobias's mind for the past two weeks forming across her pretty face.

There was a large Oak tree situated on the side-lawn of Rachel's house, several branching out tree limbs just skimming the opening of her window. The dark-haired male had mounted himself upon the wide expanse of the tree trunk; hands, knees and feet clinging to any possible leverage it could, before slowly crawling heavenward.

He slipped several times, skinned the palm of his right hand and torn the left sleeve off his beloved black leather jacket; but managed just fine as he leapt up off a particularly large branch and onto the perch of Rachel's open window.

Due to his thrown-off equilibrium, and the little space provided on her window sill, the dark-haired eighteen-year-old came tumbling forward onto a very unsuspecting Rachel. They landed in a loud thump on the floor, a labyrinthine mound of snarled limbs and extremities.

Neither had time to gather their senses as the hallway light flicked on, the sound of scuffling feet heading their way. Rachel released a squeak of sheer horror as she suddenly took Tobias by the wrist and pushed him against the side of her bed, of which didn't face the door.

The door came swinging open fast and wide.

Her mother, Naomi, stood there; her lemon-yellow locks gathered up and pinned about her scalp in varying curlers. She was dressed in a silk pastel blue robe, arms crossed over her chest and expression thoroughly displeased.

"What on Earth is going on here, Rachel?" The older woman demanded in a tired voice, a fine brow quirking in question.

The seventeen-year-old let out a nervous titter, straightening from her place on the floor, and smoothing the wrinkles out from her clothing.

"Nothing mom, I just fell outta bed."

Naomi cast her eldest daughter a rather skeptical stare, weary of her explanation. The girl stared back at her with a close-lipped smile; hands clasped neatly before her and halo practically shining above head.

The mother released a tired sigh, head shaking as she decided that whatever it was; it could wait till morning.

"Well, be careful dear. Now get to bed." She mumbled under her breath, beginning to shut the door.

"Yeah, you too, Mom." Rachel called in return, heart lodged in her throat as she waited for the door to shut and the hallway lights to dim.

As soon as the sound of her Mother's own bedroom door closing sounded, the seventeen-year-old quickly glanced downward at her hiding companion.

He looked rather uncomfortable, pressed up against the side-paneling of her mattress for dear life, pretty golden-amber eyes flared round. It gave him an endearing quality, made him appear even more adorable then usual.

Rachel allowed herself to drop back down onto her knees, carefully clasping her hands back on her lap. He straightened as well, crossing one leg under the other to sit Indian-style. After a moment, he sighed.

"I'm sorry, but could I please take off my jacket? It's terribly warm in here." Tobias questioned, sounding rather frustrated and looking it too.

"Oh, sure!"

The eighteen-year-old released a sigh of relief, happily shaking the outerwear off his shoulders. He folded the now tattered leather jacket into a neat pile, placing it at his side.

A breach of silence soon followed, glancing about everything and anything in the room except for each other. It seemed the limitless discussion as to why the sun lightens one's hair yet darkens one's skin had come to an abrupt end.

Then, after another agonizing moment of dead nothing, Tobias rose to his feet, releasing a chagrined sigh.

"This was a bad move." He murmured softly to himself, shaking his head with such ardent disdain.

"I think I'll go…"

He was already half way towards the window when a surprisingly soft hand slipped over his, gently tugging him back around. Rounded eyes stared, astonished, as the pretty blonde girl who he met a scant two weeks ago sat him down on the edge of her bed.

She then turned around towards her fine wooden computer table, hunching over and opening the top drawer in the row of three. The sable-haired boy was further surprised to find a tiny white metal box in her hand when she swiveled back around, approaching him with mindful steps.

She has creaky floor boards, he surmised, as each minute step managed to produce noise.

The seventeen-year-old then sat herself down right next to the older male, setting the box onto the vacant spot at her left. She delicately lifted the cover up off the container, visibly wincing at the tiny screech it sounded.

After having tossed the lid carelessly onto the bed, she extracted a tiny bottle, several cotton balls and a large mound of white cotton bandages. She then pivoted about to face her companion, already soaking a particular cotton ball with the contents of the tiny bottle.

"What are you doing?" Tobias inquired, seemingly mortified, as he slowly began to inch away from the female.

She chuckled lightly at that, only grabbing his right wrist and jerking him back closer to her.

Too close to her.

"I'm just going to clean up your wound before you get infected." She answered simply, softly; gently forcing his currently clenched right fist to relax, fingers easing open.

He could do little more then watch as the slight girl at his side proceeded to delicately swab the open laceration upon his palm with the cotton fluff. It stung at first, which caused the male to tense up considerably.

She moved in even closer.

"It hurts at first, but it'll go away. I promise." She whispered in a tiny voice, brow creased with concentration as she tried her best to clean any excess blood from his hand faster, to avoid the sting he guessed.

He felt himself settle into a comfortable ease with her; whatever uncertainties and inhibitions from prior leaving with the early-morning breeze. He never noticed up until now that her eyes were a shade lighter then he thought to be prior, an ethereal crystal blue, an iridescent glimmer in their depths.

They were shimmering with a strong confidence that could not be shaken, a fire burning in them that could not be quenched. Not even with the entire world's supply of water, could her fire be quenched.

It was then, that those very same pair of liquid blue eyes suddenly rolled up and caught his stare; completely striking the male by sheer surprise. Their eyes remained locked, the shining golden-amber and glowing crystal blue, as Rachel finished off fixing his slight wound.

Only then the gaze was broken, the blonde turning about to gather the items and place it back into its proper casings.

Tobias glanced down curiously, brows lifting; as he caught sight the strip of white gauze that was wrapped several times about his palm, sealing off the gash. A tiny red blotch had already stained the material.

"Thanks, Rachel." He mumbled unconsciously, slowly shifting his stare back up towards the female in question.

"Don't mention it; it's my fault you even got hurt." She replied with a half-smile, leaning heavily against her cabinet drawers, a twinkle of remorse in her eyes.

He nodded and the gentle morning chirps of birds sounded the other then hushed room, promptly returning the two kids back to that awkward situation from earlier. Not wanting this to end under such….unique circumstances, Rachel suddenly stepped forward.

"How about we hang-out outside of our late night conversations, like go to the mall or something?" She suggested in a wistful tone, head tilted curiously to the side and a dazzling smile pulling her lips.

"Not that I don't enjoy them just the same. But I'm gonna start to need to pay attention in school, before I my mom fries me for another 60 in history."

Tobias blinked up at her with the strangest expression on his face, almost puzzled by her words. He sighed, head shaking.

"Are you sure about that? I mean…our first encounter beyond our 'late-night talks' and it ends up with one of us bleeding." He noted despondently, pessimistically; absently tugging at the hem of his sweater-shirt.

A nervous habit of his.

"Of course I'm sure!" She was quick to assure, appalled by his prior statement and looking downright angry by it too.

She suddenly stepped up to the sitting male, a bit close for his liking, and set her curled fists onto the curve of her hips.

"I wake up each morning eager for our talks, eager to see you again."

The shock that dotted his expression quickly found its way to Rachel's, coming to the mortifying conclusion that she obviously said too much.

Atop her long list of embarrassingly awkward moments, this had efficiently taken lead as top of the list. Granted, there was that time when she was twelve and her father had attempted to explain the menstrual cycle since mother was out of town. Or when both her parents had uncomfortably explained the 'birds and the bees'…

Okay, so this didn't really top the list of embarrassingly awkward moments, but it definitely hit third.

Tobias, meanwhile, was more then sure that all his blood had assembled onto his face, the lightly-tanned flesh a perfect scarlet. His heart was currently hammering at his ribcage and it was growing increasingly hard to breath.

He had to have heard her wrong. She didn't just say she enjoyed seeing him, or that she was eager about it, or that the first thing on her mind in the bloody morning was seeing, talking to him.

To

Him.

So what was believed to be uncomfortable silence prior paled into comparison as to what they had now. Whatever they had now. Silence, uncertainty, tension…

It was all far too much for Tobias to handle, the eighteen-year-old jerking to his feet and making fast strides for the window. He had nearly made it out this time, one leg swung dangerously over the ledge, when that familiar hand (soft as ever) caught his.

His movements stilled, hers doing the same.

They remained in that awkward position for the next moment or so; half his body dangling precariously outside her window and her clinging desperately to his arm to remain.

She hadn't known what had gotten into her really. She wasn't like this. Desperate, pleading…she wasn't some domesticated damsel in distress who needed a man's attentions to keep her happy.

Though with him…she certainly felt that way.

He suddenly glanced back at her, those pretty gold-brown eyes glinting with something dark and uncertain. His expression was tight and fretful.

"Listen Rachel," He began calmly, voice straining to remain so.

"We've _just_ met and I-I have this…this attraction, to you. Just this compelling urge—no, _need_ to see you every night, to know you're okay…to see that pretty smile of yours, _the_ prettiest that I've EVER seen and god damn it my day isn't really complete without seeing it and…and…I just--"

His words were lost as he suddenly found his lips smothered across her own, Rachel catching the unsuspecting male by the collar of his pristine-white sweater-shirt and forcing his face down onto hers. He could only stare, wide-eyed like an owl on tranquilizers, as she continued to massage her mouth gently over his, efficiently kissing him into oblivion.

She wasn't one to go about kissing any random guy (even with the prettiest eyes to ever had the pleasure to come across), let alone one who she barely knew. But there were just some things; such as the single most adorable male claiming that you had a pretty smile- no, scratch that, THE prettiest smile and that his day wasn't complete without seeing it, where certain morals just had to be broken.

Yes, there were some situations such as this where tiny factors such as if he happened to be a convicted criminal or a truant from an asylum didn't really matter.

He wasn't all too sure when she had finally released him, only knowing that it was far too soon and he felt so terribly cold without her lips pressed against his. Part of him, a great part of him, wanted nothing more then to scoop her up into his arms and kiss her back into his own oblivion.

But the other half, the miniscule annoying half, told him that action would definitely lead to something they'd both regret.

When he had finally managed enough sense, Tobias found that Rachel still had two fistfuls of his favorite sweater in her hold, curled lands almost trembling with something uncertain. She looked, to say it simply, utterly mortified; appearing a little less then that of a zombie.

Her eyes were rounded to its limits, staring endlessly as the front of his shirt and her face alight a pretty pink. Her lips quivered, moving slightly in attempted speech but no noise producing forth from her actions.

And despite itself, the eighteen-year-old found her queer behavior eerily adorable.

'_Say something Rachel, SAY SOMETHING! SAY ANYTHING! Good heaven's, Rachel Berenson, a word is going to fall out of your mouth in the next second or--_'

"You have soft lips."

'…_when I said say anything, I didn't mean that_.'

There were times like this where seventeen-year-old Rachel Berenson was more then sure that God, or whatever ethereal being happened to house the heavens, hated her very soul. Or at least enjoyed seeing the slight blonde squirm and flop about helplessly like a fish on land.

Perhaps even some retribution for any past mistakes, like that time she threw that water bottle at her sister's head--

"You do too."

Rachel could do little more then blink stupidly up at the taller male, completely thrown off kilter by his words and blushing even further because of them. He only stared back down at her, the blinking just as blankly at the female, with the very same crimson blush sporting his cheeks.

And then, he smiled. That genuine, honest to God, unbridled smile that seemed to radiate warmth from his face straight to the core of her being.

"I better get going." He whispered softly, gently; his hands rising up and gently sliding over hers, carefully lowering them away from his shirt.

He then bent over, placing a feather-soft kiss on the immaculately smooth flesh of her cheek, before finally swinging his entire person through the window. He landed on the near-by branch with a little grunt of exertion, the tree limb quivering dangerously under the new weight.

He had just begun to slip down the length of the tree trunk when that familiar voice called out after him.

"Wait!"

The sable-haired male tilted his head upward, gazing curious at his golden-haired companion. She stood at the opening of her window, his worn black lather jacket cradled in her grasp. She held it out expectantly at him, brows lifted.

"Don't forget your jacket."

Tobias made a move to retrieve the forgotten garment, then stopped, pausing momentarily in pensive thought. He then continued his way down the column of the tree, landing in a semi-loud thump rear-end first on the grassy floor.

He quickly gained to his feet, absently brushing away any dirt from his person, before turning about to face the window he had so often stared at.

"Keep it." He murmured, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants, rocking back and forth casually on his feet.

"You can give it to me when we meet at the mall today."

Rachel only blinked at first, not fully comprehending the meaning of his words. But after a moment, a wide smile spread her face.

"At two, near Tony's Taco Stand."

Tobias nodded, smiling, before he turned about and began his walk back to his house. If he could recall where his house was.

Hell, he couldn't even remember his bloody name.

When his tall figure was finally too far to be seen, seventeen-year-old Rachel Berenson happily turned about and skipped carelessly towards her dresser, ignoring the loud squeaks beneath her feet.

She then carefully opened the first dresser drawer, lifting small black metal box

She only had ten hours to sew his leather-jacket back together and she wanted it to be perfect.

-:-

A bit long, I'm sorry, but I am one for thorough explanations. And that was thorough. :D  
The better question is though, **shall I continue this**? Or leave it as a one-shot?

Oh, and if I do continue, my chapters won't be this long and morphing powers **will** be present. I promise.

Review! (or I'll maliciously kill you…no seriously.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Night Talks**: Chapter 2

Ihate54: Since I've chosen to continue this story, morphing powers will now be present. Mhm. But as for Rachel's persona…I'm not entirely sure how she acts or her characteristic attributes. Aside from the fashionista & 'Xena Warrior Princess' deal…I'm not sure. So, if she's misguided any further, please correct me. Thanks a lot!

Oh yeah and…**Rachel does not know the rest of the group; Cassie, Marco, Ax**. She does know Jake however (being he is her cousin), but they aren't close…yet.

Other then that, thanks to all other lovely reviewers & enjoy!

-:-

"Within the laws of covalent bonding, the two electrons thus shared between the two atoms are attracted to the nucleus core of both said atoms…"

It was an ardent attempt to at least try to absorb half the drabble concerning the vapid marvels of chemical reactions that Ms. Aldred, a corpulent middle-aged woman with a disheveled chignon of fading fire-red hair, seemed to drone on about.

But intellectual advancement was promptly placed into the back seat as the impending tryst with a certain fellow that had been a key factor to the unpleasant darkening bags beneath her pretty liquid blue eyes began to surface her mind, for the thousandth time in the day.

Due to the district teacher conference that was scheduled later that evening, the entire school was permitted a half hour early dismissal at 1:30. It would give her just enough time to freshen up in the ladies powder room before heading to the mall.

She had prepared for all other variable factors that could easily overthrow her plan; having told mother before hand, bringing an umbrella for sudden rain and even a change of cloths if the said rain were to catch her unguarded. Yes, she was more then aptly prepared.

She hadn't known why she was so erratic about the date; it wasn't as if it were her first. But looming trepidation besieged her as if it was.

The treble trill of the dismissal bell promptly wrenched Rachel Berenson out from her inner musings.

A flurry of activity moved about the seventeen-year-old, eager students grappling their belongings and hurrying out the door; ignoring Ms. Aldred's fruitless efforts at trying to input the final lines of an ionic compound definition.

Rachel beamed like that of a child entering a candy store, hastily tossing her own books into the expensive Dior satchel thrown about her shoulders. She didn't really mind the severe damage she was doing unto the material, despite the hefty price tag of eight hundred dollars that should have made her.

She'd finally get to see Tobias and that's all that mattered.

-:-

After quickly applying another thin film of gloss across her lips and giving her hair a good brushing; Rachel hurriedly stepped out into the mid-afternoon sunlight. She took a deep intake of the fresh evening air as she made her way down the immaculately clean cement side-walks, a neatly folded mound of leather clung tightly to her chest.

Sewing certainly wasn't her forte, the several pricks on her pointer finger serving as good evidence to the statement, but she had done the deed none the less. She wasn't going to let some brief moments of pain deter her from fixing the jacket, one that Tobias found favor in.

And if he found favor in it, she would too.

Though not to say this was all done entirely for her new companion, the challenge of appending the torn extremity oddly enjoyable to the female, almost as if a battle between her and garment. She _was_ going to get that jacket back together and it _was_ going to be perfect.

The seventeen-year-old hastened her pace as she came into clear view of the mall's resident food cafeteria, the familiar aroma of simmering Chinese vegetables mingled with frizzling frying oil snagging her nose.

She ignored the sudden rumble of hunger that scrambled from her belly, glancing about frantically for the lemon-yellow painted cart that was Tony's Taco Stand. It hadn't taken all too long, a blaring blood red sign with vibrant neon green lettering.

More importantly was the male standing before the attention-grabbing sign, looking around himself from side to side every so and then.

Aside from his top, a long-sleeved button-up shirt of deep midnight blue, his outfit was no different. He still donned those faintly worn black boots and slightly baggy black jeans, hands jammed in the pockets of the said pants.

And then, almost as if feeling her intent stare, his gaze lifted up towards her direction. She smiled.

-:-

He couldn't explain it really…just some strange urge that told him to look up. He was a bit stunned to find Rachel standing a few feet beyond him, peering at him with a critical eye. He nearly blushed under the scrutiny.

Then, he found himself blushing for an entirely new reason.

Having spent most of his time talking to her from her window sill, he hadn't really seen anything beyond the upper-half of her torso. And even earlier that morning, it had been far too dark and too nerve-soaked to even see what she appeared full bodied. But now he definitely could see.

Definitely.

She wore a pleasantly snug jean skirt, made of blue denim material with its hem just falling to mid thigh. A pastel pink shirt with strap like sleeves, one constantly slipping off her shoulder, encased her upper half life a second skin; partially hidden by the short-sleeved, slightly gauzy white button-up shirt worn over that, left unbuttoned.

He had seen many girls in those kinds of outfits, which wasn't necessarily a good thing. Those kind of girls were generally…friendly, to say the least. He avoided them with a passion, well, they avoided _him_ with a passion and no where in heavens would he have imagined him talking to one of them.

Let alone taking them out for dinner.

But this was strangely different…something told him that she was different, despite the immaculate air of perfection that exuded her every pore. There was more too her. A lot more.

"Well, I suppose we should get away from the taco stand before we start smelling like the enchilada combo."

Tobias blinked, a little confused at the remark, before finally recalling his bearings and current situation. Just as he began to gather his proper wits, he found them all at once scattered once more, seeing Rachel far closer to him then assumed. Too close.

She stood in front of him, arms extended forward expectantly with a familiar garment of heavy black leather in her grasp. She stared up at him, smiling, every so and then pushing her arms up for him to take the jacket.

He wordlessly obliged to her silent pleas, lifting the worn piece of clothing with one hand before spreading it out fully with his other. It looked better then before, gleaming with a polished surface like that of a new jacket all together, the left arm sleeve sewn back into the socket.

Tobias then shifted his gaze towards the blonde in front of him, expression indifferent before the tiniest smile pulled the corner of his lips, so shy and diminutive it was almost impossible to see.

"Thank you." His response was simple and short yet filled with such gratitude, as if it were the first kind deed the boy had ever experienced. Rachel felt her belly twist.

"Well, where would you like to go?" She suddenly inquired, absently hooking her arm with his and beginning to tug him along the heavily crowded pathways of the mall.

He only shrugged in reply, running his free hand through his messy mop of inky black. He was suddenly jerked to a stop as a rather irate looking Rachel stepped up right before him, as dangerously close as she always tended to do, with a flicker of deadly flame housing her crystal blue orbs and her curled fists perched on her hips.

"Well Mr. Tobias Fangor," She announced in a firm tone, though the twinkle of mischief in her eyes said other wise.

"I'm well aware of what stores I like. I want to know what stores interest you."

Speechless, to say the least; the sable-haired eighteen-year-old could do little more then stare at her, wide-eyed and a bit taken aback. He knew well enough that Rachel was a fierce woman and that when she had her heart set on something; it was going to be accomplished, even without the consent of other parties.

"Jeffer's Pet Palace." He suddenly blurted out with no real consideration to his words and face burning instantly at realization at what he'd done.

Yes, it certainly was a manly notion to bring a girl to the pet shop. Yes, indeed.

Rachel felt her coyly demanding expression melt at the statement; half smirk softening into a tender smile. He had a soft spot for animals. The wider she smiled, the more tense Tobias grew. She only shook her head, ignoring his sudden queer behavior as she relatched her arm to his, lacing her fingers in the spaces between his.

"Lead the way."

-:-

"Tobias!"

It was no sooner then two steps into the pet store that the cashier girl came running up from behind the counter to the arriving pair, beaming openly and widely. The seventeen-year-old blonde watched, not at all amused, as the other female fell into a rather interesting conversation with the male at her side.

Not to say she was jealous or anything remotely close to it, Rachel just felt a ring of warning bells sound off in the back of her mind, telling her that this store clerk wasn't all that she appeared to be.

She had that wholesome goody-two-shoes air about her, too kind to hurt a fly but more then willing to pull hell on a person if they attempted to do so. Petite and seemingly demure, the cashier attendant had a thick mane of ebony-black curls, the first few layers pulled up while the rest was left to rest about her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep oak brown, flesh a rich caramel color.

She wore a short-sleeved grey shirt, loose about her tiny frame with the bright red Jeffer's Pet Palace sewn over the left breast. That tucked into a pair of cream white bellbottom jeans, cinching tight about her slender hips.

Then, the darker-haired girl turned her directions away from Tobias and to the girl at his side, stare inquisitive.

"So, who's your friend?" The cashier clerk questioned softly, a fine brow quirking in wonder, her lips twisting into all-knowing kind of grin.

The eighteen-year-old felt his face burn as he wasn't at all sure how to answer the question. It would be far too presumptuous to introduce her as his girlfriend, considering this was their very first date. But all truthfully, they weren't exactly just friends.

As if sensing his distress, Rachel stepped forward and gave a kind smile, despite her prior uncertainties.

"I'm Rachel, nice to meet you." She informed, extending her arm for a friendly welcoming shake.

The sable-haired female cast Tobias a laughing stare as she happily took the other female's hand in her own, giving it a good shake.

"I'm Cassie, Tobias and I used to go to school together before I switched districts."

The two exchanged a shake of heads in affirmation to the information, falling into a surprisingly comfortable hush. It short lived however as a rather rotund boy, no older then sixteen, suddenly stepped up to them with a heavy looking sack of dog food slung over his shoulder.

There was a shining gloss to his face, several pustules protruding out from the oily flesh. Absently fiddling with his thick black-rimmed spectacles that threatened to slip off his flat, pudgy nose; he scowled darkly in Cassie's direction.

"I don't pay you to stand around chatting with friends, Cassie. Get back to work." He snapped in a livid tone, giving her a warning glare before stomping off towards the canine section of the store.

"Well I guess that cuts this conversation." She announced with a sigh, glancing over her shoulder to give her superior a warning glare of her own before turning back to grin at the pair before her.

"I'll see you later Tobias and it was nice to meet you, Rachel."

The two waved a fleeting good-bye to the female as she returned to her designated station behind the front desk. There was a notable breach of silence after, which was quickly lifted as Rachel turned about to give her male companion a curious stare.

"So, you bring me here to introduce me to your friends?" She asked in a slightly amused tone, crossing her arms beneath her breasts.

Color found its way onto Tobias's face once more as he finally recalled the reason as to why he had brought her here. At the sudden amount of embarrassment and chagrin that dotted his handsome features, Rachel found her expression soften a fraction, realizing how hard-hitting her teasing words could be.

She was just about to apologize when Tobias took her hand in his, beginning to pull her further into the deeper bowels of the store. Her brow lifted as they stepped into one of the larger back rooms of Jeffer's Pet Palace, the one designated specifically for the bird species.

Rows of shining metal cages lined the immaculate white-painted walls of the room, each varying in size and color with one to two creatures housing within. As they strolled down the narrow pathway done about the chain of holding pens, the tiny animals within began to caw with life. They squawked and hissed at their presence, unaccustomed to the foreign visitors.

Rachel ignored the screeching little beasts, head lifted high and confident the entire trek before they finally came to a stop. They had halted in front of one of the larger cages, the last in the long row.

"It's a red-tailed hawk." Tobias felt inclined to inform, face pressed hazardously close to the slender bars of the cage front, poking a calloused finger through one of the narrow openings.

Rachel made a move to pull him away, realizing it the amount of danger her male counterpart was placing himself in. Despite the strong metal barrier, the little creature could easily catch his protruding finger with his razor-sharp beak.

The blonde was stopped however as the hawk nuzzled the flesh of the foreign extremity with grand affection. Tobias grinned, softly cooing a caw of his own as he gently ran the expanse of his pointer finger over the smooth curve of the creature's beak.

The seventeen-year-old found herself gaping, stunned, as the two began to exchange a round of half-hearted caws. And in that exact moment, any suspicions of a certain eighteen-year-old Tobias Fangor being the cutest guy alive had been affirmed.

"What's his name?" Rachel inquired softly, hunching over to hover her face over the barred cage and setting her face dangerously close to Tobias's.

The eighteen-year-old swallowed heavily; trying to ignore the fact the burning flesh of his right cheek was pressing painfully up against his female counterpart's, that her incomparable scent of the moon, sun, stars and freshly rained grass was filling all that he was breathing in and was efficiently sending his entire being into a dizzying high. She seemed totally indifference to the contact, pretty blue eyes focused firmly on the squawking bird before them.

And with another painful gulp like that of a pubescent boy holding his first encounter with the opposite sex, he quickly straightened and took one step back, finding it would be better if he just distanced himself. But no matter how hard he attempted, he always seemed to go within perilous proximity with the golden-haired female.

Though, despite himself, he didn't mind it as much as he claimed.

Rachel glanced at Tobias with a questioning stare, brow puckering with growing concern as she slowly began to approach the male. To every step she took, he took two steps back. It was only after he had his back pressed against the opposite string of cages, the birds within cawing madly at the sudden infringement on their homes, when he found his voice again.

"Mr. B-B-Berkshire." He stuttered, back pressed painfully hard against the metal boxes behind him and well sure that it had left a mark into his flesh.

The seventeen-year-old felt her brow furrow with that, her concern shifting into vast bewilderment.

Tobias gulped away the lump of uncertainty, fear and hormones that had accumulated within the core of his throat; allowing his increasing heart rate to return to some sort of normalcy before talking.

"His name," He murmured slowly, enunciating each word with a careful roll of the tongue.

"His name is Mr. Berkshire."

He then watched, still half-mortified out of hits wits, as Rachel suddenly turned around and back to the cage where his favored red-tailed hawk presided. She carefully slipped her well-manicured finger in one of the slit crevices between the bar door.

"It's certainly nice to meet you Mr. Berkshire. I'm Rachel."

The eighteen-year-old smiled quietly to himself at her over-all acceptance of his strange and quirky interests (such as meeting only solely in the early morning hours of three). He was well sure she would've run off by now due to his oddity, but she remained nonetheless. She had even attempted to join him in his questionable endeavors.

But this, a simple fascination with birds, was the tip of the iceberg and he wasn't all too sure that she would be so open to his other…hobbies.

-:-

Okay, so, it's a bit sappy a bit fluffy and cheesy to the extreme; but…I gotta soft spot for those kinda things, as long as it isn't all overly clichéd.

Mr. Berkshire…I don't really know as to why I chose that name, but, it seemed terribly cute for a predator-like animal such as the hawk. xp

So, how was it? Review, comment and please tell me of any OOCness concerning Rachel's part. Bleh…I needa dredge up those old books cause all the information is solely based on three-year-old information.

Review! (please?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Night Talks**: Chapter 3

Mr. Harelip: Haha, don't we all wish for a nice Tobias-like boy? Shy, kind…deliciously cute…AHEM, thanks for the review!

Em-gurl25: Well this story is a bit of an AU (alternate universe) and I won't be following the plot to key. I'm well-aware that Cassie is kind-natured and that will be sure to surface more blatantly in later chapters. She does still live at her father's barn but she also holds a side job at the pet shop, for reasons you will see in later chapters as well. ;P Thank you so much for the review!

voodooqueen126: Thanks for the heads up, I wasn't too sure when their birthday was.

Enjoy!

-:-

Cassie hummed a little romantic tune to herself as she diligently swiped her wash cloth over a particularly dirty scuff that marred the cage tables. Due to conversing to non-paying customers, her manager did not deem her fit for the front desk position, instead designating her to cleaning duty for the rest of the night.

She didn't mind it much, even with the several mounds of droppings she was forced to dispose of. The sable-haired female was used to such things anyway, having lived on a farm her entire seventeen years of life.

The seventeen-year-old felt her attentions swayed from the persistent smudge, the sound of approaching voices floating to her ears. She felt herself smiling faintly at immediate recognition, dropping the cleaning rag onto the counter and quietly making her way to the doorway.

She carefully swung her head out into the hallway, her tiny smile growing wider at the view that met her.

It was Tobias, as suspected, with that female companion of his; both leisurely strolling down the corridor. They were sharing a highly interesting conversation from the looks of it, the two letting out a full-hearted roar of laughter at something funny said.

And then they paused, simply just staring at each other with a gaze heavy with unspoken affection and adoration for each other, smiles just the same.

Cassie sighed contently, head shaking as she slowly turned away from the pair, a proud smile pulling at her lips.

It was good to see that after the several traumatic events that had been hurled in Tobias's direction, the eighteen-year-old was finally getting some happiness of his own.

-:-

"Well, I am starved." Rachel announced loudly as they stepped out of the pet store, reaching up and patting her flat belly for more emphasis.

Tobias chuckled lightly at her comment, wordlessly guiding her through the bustling masses towards the resident food court. Not a single word was exchanged in the ten-minute walk, though the silence was comfortable nonetheless.

"So, what would you like to eat?" The eighteen-year-old inquired gently as the seemingly endless row of food carts came into close view, the aromas of sweet delicacies filling their noses.

The blonde burst out into a wide grin, reaching over and snatching her male counter-part by the wrist before hurriedly pulling him towards a particular cart. He wasn't really too sure which dolly it was and he honestly didn't care; too engrossed in the burning sensation that was tingling from his right hand, where Rachel was holding him.

While he had shared a kiss with her, even the slightest physical contact such as this threw Tobias into a flustered state. Every little brush of her fingers, the sudden slipping her hand over his…the tiny insignificant somethings he cherished deeply; carefully savoring the brief moment into his mind.

And suddenly, her hand dropped away, warmth departing as well.

"Tobias?"

The eighteen-year-old blinked as he was suddenly jousted out of his reverie, finding a pair of curious blue eyes peering up at him; face puckered with faint concern. He cleared his throat, head shaking as he gathered his senses, before lifting his gaze back to the slight girl before him.

"When did you get that?" He asked, confused, as he pointed towards the two trays she held in her grasp.

"Uhm, just before, silly." She replied over her shoulder, quickly leading them to the vacant table near-by, setting the plastic salvers onto its surface. She then turned around to look at the dark-haired boy, brow furrowing and her head cocking to the side.

"Don't you remember?"

He remained silent, face creasing with effort as he tried ardently to recall when she had and thus forming the cutest confused expression. Rachel smiled slightly to herself, reaching over and pulling her male companion by the arm and to the table, seating him down.

It was only half-way through their chocolate smoothies and their discussion as to why 7-11 stores bothered with locks, since they were claimed to be open 24 hours a day throughout the entire year, when they were suddenly interrupted.

The intruders were a trio of boys, no older then nineteen seemingly, who suddenly came waltzing up to their table; crooked smiles pulling their features. Two of them held a mane of dark brown and the third a pale blonde, though all of them sported the large red and white sports jacket innate to one of the local high school football teams.

"Look what we have here boys," The blonde suddenly drawled, grinning maliciously in Tobias's direction as he settled a well-muscled arm onto the boy's shoulders.

"_Fag_or got himself a date."

His two cohorts chuckled at their assumed-leader's remark, their attentions focused avidly towards Rachel's direction, slowly and deliberately allowing their eyes to drift happily along her frame. Tobias took notice of their blatant stares, hands curling into tight fists on the table as a possessive rage began to swirl from the pit of his belly.

One of the brunette's smirked at the eighteen-year-old's obvious annoyance.

"Aww…" He cooed teasingly, casting the other brown-haired boy at his side a mischievous grin, eyes glinting with something dark.

"Looks like we're upsetting Fagor by looking at his woman."

Rachel felt her face flush with anger, completely furious as the triad of ignorant little jerks carried on with their goading remarks, viciously shredding Tobias's moral character to tiny ribbons.

But most importantly was the amount of torn anguish swimming in his pretty golden-brown eyes, aflame with surprised anger and shrouded with unquestionable shame. Unquestionable shame that he couldn't be a man and protect the girl he cared for, unquestionable shame for the fact that he was eighteen and this was still happening.

Unquestionable shame that he was who he was.

"Tell us Fagor, how much she charge? Fifty a night? Cause my boy got a birthday coming up and we need some strippers…"

Pure, unadulterated fire-hot anger coursed through his veins in that moment. They could fine well barb at his family and financial status, or their lack of, and could fine well bludgeon him beyond physical recognition but damn them to the flames of hell if they dared to even attempt to mar his Rachel's good name.

Damn them. And may it hurt. A lot.

He was just about to voice his fury when the blonde across from him gained to her feet, a curled fist propped on each hip. Her expression was downright foreboding, twisting and contorting into one of sheer vehement apoplexy, one he had never seen.

"You worthless, no-account, good-for-nothing shit-for-brains bastards," The seventeen-year-old hissed scathingly, blue irises narrowed into dangerous little slits.

"The whole three of you combined aren't even the slightest _iota_ of what Tobias is. He's intelligent, compassionate, so handsome and ridiculously funny and I'm sure as hell not standing around as you say other wise."

They were stunned into wordless silence, Tobias included, at the girl's sudden tirade; unable to muster forth a witty comeback and little more then scared to see what would happen if they did. As one of the brown-haired jerks gulped his unease, preparing to finally respond, Rachel promptly cut him off.

"Now, if you excuse us, Tobias and I have a date to finish, which you three ugly stooges so rudely imposed upon." She announced primly, taking her still-shocked boyfriend by the hand and pulling him past the boys.

The seventeen-year-old came to an abrupt halt before the blonde-haired ring-leader, stepping in toe with the male and glaring lethal daggers in his direction. He gulped.

"And his name is Fangor, you prick."

In so with that final correction made, Rachel swiveled about and stomped off into the far distance away, Tobias silently tugged along in tow.

-:-

Tobias could do little more then watch, dumbfounded and amazed, as the pretty little blonde at his side continued to mutter bitterly on about the murderous deeds she fully intended on administering upon those three insolent buffoons.

If there was one thing to be said, it was not to anger Rachel.

Granted he had only known her for a rough half-month, but in the two or three so weeks he had never experienced her wrath and definitely did not wish to. She was seething, face the color of blood red and grappling his wrist so tightly, he was sure that there was to be a mark in the morning.

There wasn't any pain really, since he had long lost any proper circulation to his nerves at the spot to really feel anything.

And then, as if snapping out of her diatribe, her tiny fingers released the extremity, allowing the blood flow to return to slow normalcy. She pivoted about, the color in her face mellowing to that familiar porcelain white, and blinked up curiously in his direction.

"Who were those jerks?" She demanded, that sharp edge returning to her tone, hand on her hip and scowling darkly. He winced visibly.

The eighteen-year-old allows all the air stored within his lungs to come out in a loud gush, eyes rolling to floor with great ignominy. He then runs his hands through his dark mop of hair before jamming them into his pant pockets, obviously stalling for time.

Rachel grunted, irritated, as she suddenly crossed her arms over her chest; brow lifting expectantly. Tobias bit his lip at her silent jabs to answer her, turning away slightly as he ran the heel of his shoe against the floor beneath them.

It only took another aggravated grumble before he finally complied.

"Just some guys from my old school..." He mumbled softly, almost to himself as he ducked his head down further in shame.

"You know, pick on the scrawny-transfer, that whole deal. Noting new, its okay really…"

Her eyes rounded at the last part, feeling that familiar rage from prior flaring up to full-life once more, reaching over and grabbing him by the shoulders, forcing him to face her.

"No. It is NOT okay!" She insisted forcefully, stubbornly; stomping her left foot on the ground for further emphasis.

"No one deserves this! _You_ of all people don't deserve this!"

The amount of enraged fury that housed her crystalline blue orbs was truthfully startling. She had sworn blood-shed or some other painful retribution for their deeds, all on his behalf.

In all his life, having been shuffled carelessly between distant family members, the eighteen-year-old had yet to feel the amount of care or kindness Rachel had expressed in weeks. She didn't do it out of chore; talking to him, listening to him, laughing with him, just BEING with him…she did it because she _wanted_ too.

And that, being wanted, was perhaps the most exhilarating feeling in the entire galaxy…nearly enough to rival fly--

"Did you really mean that back there?" The sable-haired boy suddenly inquired, voice soft and subdued, as he slowly lifted his gaze back to hers; like an uncertain child.

The seventeen-year-old felt her brow furrow at the question, a bit puzzled by his words.

"What?"

She saw his face darken with embarrassment and his head shift to the side to avoid her stare; peering into a vacant store, one closed for renovations. He reached up, rubbing the back of his neck in a therapeutic way, as if to calm himself.

"B-back there…you said I was…" He paused heavily, gulping away the common sense that said for him to shut up right that instant, before continuing.

"…you said I was handsome and uhm…well, I wanted to know if…if you really meant that or if, ya know, you were just saying it, in the heat of the moment of it all cause that tends to happen a lot and it's okay, really, I'd totally understand if you said it out of anger cause--"

He efficiently hushed when a pair of lips pressed against his right cheek, pleasantly warm hands settled against his shirt front, heating the flesh beneath. His eyes stared down at her pretty face, blankly and dumbly, as he tried to dislodge his heart from his throat.

"And I don't think you're handsome." She stated off-handedly, head shaking pityingly as she released a heavy sigh.

Tobias grimaced at the words, feeling an abrupt twist in his chest, a throbbing pain beginning to emanate from the area. While he said he would understand if she hadn't meant it, it still hurt nonetheless.

Suddenly his eyes came fluttering open, to their own accord, as he felt something warm and wonderfully soft press up against his left cheek. Rachel had pushed herself onto the tips of her toes so she could bring her cheek up against his, arms encircling his throat.

"I do, however, find you utterly adorable." She whispers softly into his ear.

He could practically feel her smiling through her words.

-:-

Later that night, Rachel Berenson wearily dressed herself for bed, mind drifting to the earlier events of the day. The mere four hours that had progressed between seeing Tobias had been, perhaps, the longest four hours she had ever experienced.

Even that four hour long wait with her sisters, who were intoxicated with energy-inducing caffeine and candy sweets, for NSYNC tickets under the humidly hot June sun.

But aside from that, the first excursion between the two had went perfectly to plan, as she intended, if it hadn't been for those group of assholes who had rudely interrupted them. The blonde found herself frowning at the thought, feeling her anger rising once more.

How could ANYONE feel anything remotely close to dislike for Tobias was beyond her and anyone who did, well, simply added on to her freshly established hit list.

She was filled with amazement at how the eighteen-year-old could take such abuse, even simply just verbally. At least she hoped just verbally. He was so soft-spoken, demure…filled with such innocence like that of a child; even with his circumstances.

Rachel beamed brightly, wide and unabashed. That was why she lov—

The blonde quickly clamped her hand over her mouth, face aghast at her thoughts. She didn't, she couldn't! She was too young, she had barely known him, she didn't, DOESN'T know what love is.

There was a sudden shift of moment near her window, thankfully pulling the girl out of her thoughts. She glanced up curiously at the window, face puckering with confusion at the noise.

She knew well it wasn't Tobias, since he had told her he wouldn't be able to come for their daily talk that night. And even if it were, it was only eight o'clock and that was far too early for him to arrive.

The blonde shook her head slightly out of her wonderment, instead rising to her feet and cautiously approaching her window. Her eyes rounded at the sight that met her.

It was a bird, a red-tailed hawk more specifically, and had a warm chocolate-brown color to his tussock with lingering speckles of pristine white thrown in. He, or she, was perched upon the outer sill of her window; peering plainly through the glass, absently fluffing it thick plumage.

As she moved closer, settling her forehead against the cool surface of the glass, she noted how eerily similar his eyes were to that of Tobias…a flashing-amber brown, flickering sparks of gold…

"Oh god I'm silly." Rachel announced aloud, pulling up away from the window and laughing lightly to herself at the funny idea that crossed her head.

To think the bird as Tobias…she was obviously missing him too much to be considering that. But suddenly, just as the strange theory had skimmed her mind, the vulturine bird released a loud squawk before launching itself back into the night air.

-:-

Trust me, there's more coming.

Review (Please?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Night Talks**: Chapter 4

ihate54: I'd be more then happy to incorporate Melissa Chapman…however, I don't believe she will be showing up any time soon, nor am I fully sure of her persona (aside from she's depressed cause of her parents assumed neglect). But I'll try my best. :D Thanks for the review!

Note…there might be some OOC-ness in this chapter. So, be aware…other then that enjoy!

-:-

"Oh you haven't seen your cousin in nearly a year, its time you paid them a visit!"

Rachel sighed a little as she proceeded to drown out her mother's on-going explanation that justified their reasons for spending this entire weekend at their Uncle Steve's. Her sisters didn't seem to mind as much, since Aunt Jean always let them stay up hours past their bed times.

The seventeen-year-old, however, wasn't exactly as thrilled when she heard the news. She would have generally been excited at the idea of being out of the house for a while, if it weren't for the fact she wouldn't get to see Tobias for that said while.

When she had informed him of the sudden change, he didn't seem all too happy either, though he did try to feign nonchalance. The half-smiles, obviously forced laughter and darkened undertones to his words didn't help much.

When he had finally began to depart, a full hour longer then his usual timing, he left her with his one of many sweater-shirts, since she always commented on how soft they were.

She had even worn it now, his long-sleeved white-plush sweater obviously a size too big for her tiny frame. The sleeves surpassed her hands and the hem grazing the middle of her thighs, but she didn't seem to mind one bit.

The innately Tobias scent of the sun, moon, stars and the glistening dew from an early-morning rain that was embedded into the garment was more then enough to compensate for her fashion faux pas.

"Dear heavens look at you!"

The blonde blinked, surprised, as she suddenly felt herself jerked forward and into a warm pair of arms. In her silent attempts on trying to classify Tobias's unique smell, her mother and younger sisters had already entered the household and Rachel was standing rather foolishly out on the front stoop.

Aunt Jean, a short middle-aged woman with a slender frame and a head of curly ginger-brown hair, proceeded to rattle off about the seventeen-year-old's increase in height and beauty. In the short trek from the front door to the living room, she and Naomi had managed to relate any and all occurrences they could have possibly missed out upon for the past year.

"Oh Rachel dear," Jean suddenly called over her shoulder, turning about slightly to flash the younger female a kind smile.

"You can go ahead downstairs to the basement. Jake is down there with his friends."

With that the auburn-haired woman turned her attentions back to Naomi at her side, murmuring of Jake's constant deteriorating of proper manners. Rachel only shook her head, eyes rolling, as she quietly opened the basement door.

Peals of laughter echoed to her ears as she hurried down the small staircase, her large pastel pink-colored duffle bag slung over one shoulder. Just as she had managed off the final step she was met by a rather tall, russet-haired fellow; surprise dotting his lightly-tanned face.

Jake was the same age as herself, seventeen, with a one month leverage done on his part; though he acted as if it were years. He was very mature for his age, even as a child it was evident. He read comics and played video games like any other boy, yet held a certain amount of knowing in his eyes that made him appear years wiser.

"Man Rach, you're nearly as tall as I am." He commented lightly, a tiny smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

The blonde chuckled half-heartedly at the statement before sighing slightly, readjusting the bag strap on her shoulder.

"Seems like I got you at a bad time?" She remarked, brow lifted as she absently gestured towards the short-sleeved white shirt and blue plaid-printed pajama bottoms he was wearing.

"Oh nah, I just got back from playing basketball with some friends so I showered and changed into my pajamas." He informed over his shoulder, leading the female further into the basement grounds.

The seventeen-year-old allowed herself to soak in her surroundings, faded memories from prior slowly beginning to assemble. It was done simple, to the point, and entirely in blue; just as she remembered.

A pleasantly soft midnight blue, nearly black, carpet covered the large cement flooring. There was a small flat screen television hooked against the left wall, with a wooden coffee table situated across from it. A large plush sofa was placed after the coffee table, a pair of nameless individuals seated on the said furniture.

"R-Rachel?"

Pale blue eyes fluttered up reflexively at the sudden and thoroughly uncertain call of her own name, a tall figure emerging from the shadows. Tall, inky black hair and glittering gold-brown eyes…almost instantly she felt her belly coil within itself, her breath caught in her throat.

She was just tired and the smell of Tobias's sweater was playing mind games with her. He wasn't standing right in front of her. He wasn't standing in the middle of Jake's basement room and he wasn't--

"Is that my shirt?"

Her cheeks warmed at that, glancing down at the soft white top he was gesturing towards and plucking at the lapels. She gave a nervous titter.

So unlike her.

"Yeah…it's really comfy. I hope you don't mind." She mumbled in a barely audible tone, voice gone softer from embarrassment.

"No, no of course not!" He exclaimed instantly, spots of bright pink sprouting on his cheeks. Then, he suddenly stepped forward and brushed the tips of his fingers over the delicate fabric of the sleeve.

"I'm glad you got some good use out of it." His voice was gentle, more tender.

Her breath stalled for an entirely new reason, finding herself peering into those familiar golden-brown orbs that made her chest ache. It was an exhilarating feeling whenever she was around Tobias…like everything that was wrong with the world was right, all was in its place and not even the Gods could even change that if they tried.

Almost…untouchable, invincible.

"Uh…you guys?"

Both heads snapped up as if wrought from a trance, eyes wide and looking a bit startled as well. Apparently they had gained the complete and undivided attention of the entire room and its inhabitants. Cheeks flushed, the pair quickly took several feet apart and away from each other, looking very chagrined.

"Well, I'm guessing your cousin already knows Bird-Boy over here." One of Jake's friends, a tall bronze-tanned boy with a short-cropped mane of raven black hair, drawled loudly from the sofa, absently flipping through the channels.

Jake whirled about to give his companion a cautionary glare, which was thankfully missed by a preoccupied Rachel. She was more interested on finding out how Tobias got here and more importantly his reason as to why.

She was just about to voice her wonders, when she was promptly cut off.

"You never told me you knew my cousin, Tobias?" Jake suddenly murmured though it came out more as a question, turning about to pin the sable-haired male a curious stare.

"I…well…" The eighteen-year-old struggled for a proper way to answer the statement, glancing desperately at the female at his side. Sensing his distress, she stepped forward, flashing a partial grin.

"Eh…he didn't know I was your cousin and I never thought to tell him." She replied almost tentatively, even though it wasn't a farce either way.

He honestly hadn't known and she surely was not going to relate her entire family history to someone. It was, however, a bit questioning since he well knew of her last name and probably knew of Jake's. Yet he had never considered the possibility of them being related.

"Well that's understandable." That boy from the couch remarked, tilting his head back to cast her cousin a mischievous glance.

"She's actually attractive unlike our Fearless Leader over here."

Jake sneered at the comment, reaching over to a near-by throw pillow and chucking it towards the other male's head. He grinned some as it made solid contact square in the back of his skull, soliciting a slight yelp.

"Cassie, could you tell your _boyfriend_ over here that violence isn't the answer!" The injured male whined ruefully, tossing back the very same cushion thrown at him towards the auburn-haired boy.

Cassie only sighed a little as she quickly made her way around the feuding pair, who were too busy attempting to maim each other with bolster-turned-weaponry to notice.

"You'll have to excuse Jake and Marco over there," The raven-haired female muttered apologetically to a slightly bewildered-looking Rachel, smiling slightly at their adolescent behavior.

"Sometimes I think their minds stopped growing at eleven."

The blonde only shook her head with a chuckle, watching on as that Marco fellow was reduced to tossing popcorn kernels for defense, what with all the pillows having accumulated onto Jake's side of the room.

"Shouldn't we go in and stop them?" Tobias piped up suddenly, brows quirked as he glanced expectantly between the two girls for an answer.

"Well, I guess we _should_…" Cassie murmured in a nearly reluctant tone, chewing at the corner of her lip with her hesitancy.

"Yes, yes we should." Rachel followed but a moment later, sigh with the air of a worn mother.

However as the two made a move to do so, the golden-haired seventeen-year-old stepped over and looped her arm with Tobias's, lightly nudging the other girl to halt. Her eyes were twinkling with a dark mirth, a sinister smirk twisting her lips.

"But what fun would come of that?"

-:-

Eventually, Jake and Marco came to some sort of peace agreement, which conveniently arose after Aunt Jean came downstairs with a large pie of extra cheese pizza. Their discrepancies forgotten, the two boys convened around the tiny coffee table for a late-night dinner, soon followed by the remaining three in the group.

The second movie of the Austin Powers trilogy was found playing through some half-hearted channel surfing and they quickly took seat onto the sofa. Marco had opted to remain seated on the floor, being that way he wouldn't have to lean over every time he wanted another slice of pizza.

Cassie curled up under Jake's arm, which was thrown protectively about her tiny shoulders to keep her there, all the while. Tobias and Rachel had also taken spot next to each other on the couch, though certainly not as affectionate as the other couple.

It was about half-way through the movie when the blonde began to show signs of fatigue, her head slumping forward before snapping back up again. This occurred several times before she finally gave into slumber, unconsciously tipping sideways from her upward position and onto an unsuspecting Tobias.

His entire body went stone rigid when he found that pretty face tucked snugly in the curve of his shoulder, expression unperturbed and free from the worries that daily life could bring. After taking a quick glance about himself, to make sure he hadn't gained an unwanted audience to his next move, he allowed his frame to relax into normalcy, sinking back into the sofa cushions.

Tobias then moved his hand upward to brush away the several strands of gold that had managed to slide over her brow. She groaned a little in her sleep, rousing somewhat before going back to sleep, burying her face into the nape of his throat.

He smiled.

-:-

Unbeknownst to the pair of fingers that were sifting through her long tresses, Rachel allowed herself to step through the thick chaparral of shrubbery and into a large meadow. It was positively breathtaking, surrounded by trees and other varying foliage of all sizes.

Almost entranced by the beauty of it all, the blonde stumbled further into the clearing, taking note that the sky had taken on a gleaming shade of sapphire blue with fleeting scintillations of orange streaked through, which meant it was probably a little past dusk.

Then, a large bird careened over head. It circled above her like a vulture analyzing its prey before taking a graceful dip her direction and perching itself onto her shoulder.

Now in closer range, she could see that it was in fact that hawk she had seen at the pet store several days ago, which had also mysteriously found its way outside her window that same night.

The predacious bird fluffed at its cinnamon-colored tussock, resetting any disarranged feathers back into proper place with its long, narrow beak. It was oblivious to her, nearly ignoring her presence; far more enthralled with the arrangement of feathers on its left wing.

Then, with a defiant caw, the large creature took to flight once more, gliding carelessly about the cool evening air. Rachel tilted her head back slightly to watch as the bird continued to soar to extraordinary heights, becoming a faint slip of brown amongst the glinting dots of light that were the stars.

She wondered what it would be like to be that hawk, to be able to just fly away, let it all go and just be…

…free.

She didn't know when it happened really, or why she hadn't noticed to begin with, but she discovered that vulturine bird hovering dangerously over her own face. Its wings flapped every second or so, in slow and precise motions to remain suspended in mid-air.

Peering down at her were those rich pools of gold liquid that were its eyes…and suddenly the bird jerked back with a start, wings spreading out to full length and its tiny back arching to a dangerous curve.

Its entire frame rippled like that of a whirlpool of water, warm chestnut-brown feathers melting away to reveal a rich cream-colored flesh beneath. Its wings shot out and as did its talons, the slender beak deteriorating right before her very eyes.

As grotesque and unpleasant as the display was, Rachel found herself unable to look away, her pale blue eyes unwilling to stray from its glinting amber-gold. The wings were no longer wings and talons no longer the claws, yet its eyes…always the same.

Well, _his_ eyes.

She felt her heart quiver in her chest as she saw the creature's completed transformation, unbelieving of her own sight. With a pair of trembling hands, Rachel reached over and pressed her palms against the flesh of his face.

It felt like…flesh.

She allowed her fingers to trace the delicately skin over his fine cheek bones, the prominent curve of his chin and his pleasantly soft lips; not an inch of his face left untouched. He was real, he was a boy.

No, no, no. He was a bird. A boy…a bird…a boy…

His larger hands gently slid over her own, carefully pulling them away from his face and resting them against his chest. He then bent forward, forehead pressing onto hers, lips a feather of a wisp from her own.

She could feel it, his hands, his skin, his fire-hot breath…that strong, incessant thump under his left breast, where her hand lay.

He was real. He was human.

"Tobias…"

Rachel wrenched up with a start, eyes rounded and nostrils flared like that of a wounded animal. Her pulse was increasing at an alarming rate as she desperately glanced about herself, trying to regain her bearings.

An empty pizza carton…blue rug…large television…

She was at Jake's house…ah yes, that was right. She was spending the weekend at Uncle Steve's since mother had a big case out of town. And she had came downstairs to join her cousin and…

"Are you okay, Rachel?"

His hands were nestled on the curve of her shoulders, clutching firmly and keeping her in place. As he stared down at her, brow creased with lines of vast worry, she couldn't help but to be simply entranced by his eyes, his startlingly gold-brown eyes.

They were too pretty, too unreal to be human…she gave a loud sigh of exasperation, reaching up to rub her face and rid the obvious loss of sense from her mind.

Tobias Fangor was a _boy_. Not some ridiculous hawk…it was all a terrible dream, just a terrible dream.

"Yeah…" She finally murmured absently, trying her best to get herself to stop imagining what Tobias would look like with feathers in place of his skin.

"I'm fine."

-:-

The ending was a bit iffy…

- Many might claim Jake and Marco don't fight a lot (though I like to call it playful banter between friends)…but I couldn't have Rachel go burst into a full-blown argument with him already, having JUST met him.

Review Please!


End file.
